


Make The Effort

by kcp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive FP Jones II, Cussing, Domestic Violence, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Supportive Archie Andrews, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcp/pseuds/kcp
Summary: FP Jones II. Married, father of two. Had a job at Andrews Construction. Serpent King. Alcoholic.FP Jones II. Separated. Jobless. Alcoholic.FP Jones II. Father turned tormentor to his own son. Alcoholic.//FP hurt his son more than he ever had, and something needed to change. Jughead doesn't know if he can survive to see that change.





	Make The Effort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a competent writer, but I have a love for it. I think FP is trying his best to take care of Jughead canon and has tried to put his best foot forward. This is just the non-canon breaking point before he makes that change. 
> 
> I have an affinity for commas, misplaced and overused alike. Sorry about it!

FP Jones II. Married, father of two. Had a job at Andrews Construction. Serpent King. Alcoholic.

FP Jones II. Separated. Jobless. Alcoholic.

FP Jones II. Father turned tormentor to his own son. Alcoholic.

*****

Jughead walked home from Riverdale High late at night, having wanted to avoid his house until he couldn't come up with anymore reasons for the custodians to allow him to stay. Rolling into Sunnyside Trailer Park, the truly ironic name had never been lost on him, he sighed. 

Maybe today was one of the good days and his dad hadn't been drinking as much, maybe he'd drank enough to be passed out, maybe he had Serpent business and wasn't home. He loved his dad, he really did. Its why he hadn't left yet, runaway from this god forsaken trailer park. 

Sometimes his dad had some semblance of his old self. The one who had taken him and Jellybean to the drive-in, and treated them to Pops after. The one who would open their doors quietly and kiss them on their foreheads late at night when they were supposed to be asleep. They'd giggle when he left, but they'd find out later he'd stop and just wait to hear the giggle that he loved so much because he knew they weren't asleep.

But the past couple years, or last decade hadn't been as great. He held out hope that he'd be able to convince his dad to be the man he once was. He had been a loving guy, just couldn't get a good footing in his life to succeed at anything but crime and drinking. 

He slowly rolled up to his own house, and was filled with weariness because the door was wide open. It meant that FP had been drinking and liked the circulation in the house because he was too hot. 

He peaked in and saw his dad clearly wasted on the couch, but still wide awake sadly. Jughead tried to silently and slowly crawl past to his room. He didn't get very far.

FP swayed his way over surprisingly adept at moving for someone clearly intoxicated. Then again, he'd had a decade's worth of practice. Grabbing Jugheads shoulder he immediately reeled back and hit him square across the face.

"And where the fuck were you? Writing your stupid book? I told you to be home by 8." FP had never given him said instructions. 

Ever defiant, Jughead angry from being hit, spit out, "No actually you were probably too drunk to get the words out and never told me that."

Wrong move. Unbeknownst to him, his dad had just attempted to hide a body of a teenager and was at an all time personal low. He just started wailing on him.

"You think I'm a such a piece of shit, huh? I'll fucking show you then. I'll live up to your standards Jughead." He screamed at him for what seemed like hours. Landing punch after punch to every possible surface of Jughead's lithe body. 

After a certain point even their nonevasive neighbors began to worry when someone seemingly was going off the deep end. A Serpent named Sweet Pea, a passionate and hot headed guy, came to investigate and even he was horrified at the bleeding mess that had become the boy laying on the floor. 

"What the fuck FP? What are you doing? Stop. Stop! I said STOP!" Finally he removed the man and threw him off the poor kid and onto the couch. "Is he even breathing? Oh my god, why would you do this? He's your son!"

He knew he couldn't call the cops, this was the Serpent King himself. He couldn't get him sent to jail, no matter the reasons. But he also couldn't let this kid die on the floor in front of him. He started patting Jugheads barely moving form down looking for a phone. He knew he was friends with some of the Northsiders. 

Finally finding, it he searched for any person he recognized the name of. The most recently texted name was one Archie Andrews. Everyone knew that last name. He quickly dialed the number and after a brief whats up from the other guy on the line, Sweet Pea rushed out his plea.

"I can't explain, but you need to get to the trailer park right now. Your friends been in an accident and needs medical attention. No cops, though. I'll meet you at the end of the road." He hung up so he wasnt asked any questions he couldn't answer. He looked over at the man who had inflicted so much pain onto his own son and saw he was passed out on the couch. Pathetic.

Turning back he tried to gently pick up the bloody mess that was supposedly a person. It wasn't a good sign that there wasn't even so much as a gasp of pain from being moved from Jughead.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK. Were the only thoughts going through Sweet Peas mind. He wanted to hide his face because he knew he would be blamed for this but had no time to find anything. It also looked heavily suspicious if he did cover up so he decided he'd deal with that later. Right now he had to get this kid some help.

Slowly walking down the stairs and onto the gravel he had barely made it to the entrance of the trailer park when an old truck pulled up in front of him, screeching to a halt. 

A redheaded teen rounded the front of the truck and upon seeing the absolute destruction that was his friend started to yell. 

"Oh my god what did you do to him?! Dad, Dad we need to get him to the hospital now." Archie looked at Sweet Pea, memorizing his face.

"Whatever you did, I won't forget this." He then gently took his friends limp body from Sweet Pea's arms, surprisingly softly since was filled with rage. He would have fought Sweet Pea then had Jughead not been so bad off.

"No, I didn't do anything reddie. I want him to get help but I didn't do anything." Slightly panicked, he questioned if he'd done the right thing. Stealing himself he thought of course he did, Jughead clearly wouldn't make it if he didn't get help immediately. He'd deal with whatever came his way later. The sentiment quickly became his mantra for the night.

Archie looked down at Jughead, who lay across him trying to assess where to apply pressure to hopefully get some of the blood to stop pouring. He quickly came to the conclusion that he didn't have enough hands.

"Dad is he gonna make it? I dont think he will. Please drive faster. Please Dad." Fred had been mostly silent just from sheer fear and wanting to just get him to the hospital. He ran countless red lights speeding through town. He had a feeling he knew what had happened to his sons bestfriend. 

"Archie. Were gonna get Jughead the help he needs, he will make it. We just have to get him there. I wish we could have called the cops." He very well could have but he didn't know what problems that would have caused for the boy later on. He also didn't know the extent of his injuries and when he did find out, adrenaline had rushed through him and he knew he was Jugheads best bet. He sped up with that last thought pulsing through his mind.

They finally pulled up and Archie took Jughead out of the cab and ran as fast as he could into the doors of the ER. He didn't even have to say anything because a woman walking through the lobby screamed when she saw what she thought to be a dead body in his arms. It quickly caught the attention of, well everyone.

No sooner had he been holding Jughead had he been swept away from him onto a stretcher by at least a half dozen of nurses and doctors alike.

Time went by in a blur, with some fighting that while they weren't blood related they needed to know how Jughead was, they were his family. 

"We're all he's got please just tell us whats going on. Were not blood but he's a son to me." Fred had said. Archie finally snapping and just yelling that his bestfriend, his brother, had basically died in his arms on the way here and he need to know if he was alright was what shook the doctor into finally telling them. 

Jughead had brain bleeding, and numerous lacerations across his head and torso as well as broken ribs, a broken femur, and to top it off his right eye had busted and the bone fractured around his socket. They had stablized him, but he would have to be in a medical induced coma for a couple days and they weren't sure he would wake up from it. Archie lost it.

If he saw that stupid Serpent ever again he would get revenge for his friend who was laying in a hospital bed clinging to life. He swore it. 

A day later Archie was still sat in the lobby only having left to get new clothes that weren't crusted in blood. Fred never tried to pry him away from the hospital, because he knew it was futile. He actually put together a bag of things for he and Archie to live off of while they waited to see when Jughead would get moved out of the ICU. Which was once again a family only thing. 

They heard the door open and when they looked up Archie saw more red than when he looked in the mirror. That wretched Serpent walked in looking sheepishly around. He stormed up to him and threw a punch at his face. When the other fell back, he pounced on him ready to hurt him as much as he had hurt Jughead. Fred ripped him off. 

"What the heck dad! Let me go! He hurt Juggy!" He thrashed but couldn't get out of his dad's hold, feeling like a toddler again.

"Archie I don't think he did. Calm down. Stop. Jughead doesn't need his bestfriend to be in jail when he wakes up."

The Serpent slowly gathered his composure, angry that the Northsider had got the jump on him. Sweet Pea had only wanted to check on Jughead, but of course his lapdog Bulldog of a friend was there.

"What do you mean you don't think he did it? He was holding him!" 

"Archie think about it. What reason would he have to call us? Make himself look guilty? And also look he doesn't have any marks on him. Beating someone like this wouldve wrecked his hands." Archie glanced down and did see perfectly unscathed hands. He could've used a weapon, he was about to say. 

"Plus Arch, I think I know what happened and it has nothing to do with the kid." Archie was just confused at this point, what did his dad know that he didn't?

"Listen kid. I just wanted to check on Jughead. I've been worried. I never hurt him. Ive seen him around and he's never done wrong by me so I wanted to help him when I saw him." He tried to skirt around the fact that he knew what happened and was hoping he would be able to avoid it. He would love to report this, he knew what being beat by your father was like. But FP was his boss, and he could never betray the Serpents, his family, like that. 

Sweet Pea knew Archie being in the lobby still was at least a decent sign that Jughead had indeed made it. He sighed slightly at that. 

He soon learned that the sigh was too optimistic considering the injuries. He had mostly avoided outing FP to the other Serpents but now he knew that it needed to be addressed. FP needed help.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this a Jughead Archie fic, or a Jughead Sweet Pea fic? Who knows, it could be an OT3. What do you guys think? I'm willing to explore any of those options. I've never written a chaptered fic but I'm excited to try.


End file.
